megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tathra
IV Stats http://erikku.github.io/smt4tool/ lists a fusable demon's stats for IV.--JupiterKnight (talk) 02:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I've had that page bookmarked since before the game was out, but its always been my policy to find out/confirm things first-hand before giving advice, pushing information, making claims, etc. Independent confirmation is always a good thing. Tathra (talk) 14:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) P2 Templates. A while back, we had a discussion about the P2 stat templates, and the consensus was that we'd just use the IS template for both. See here.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, crap, I wish I'da known that earlier. Perhaps the EP template should be replaced with the IS template as a temp measure, and then deleted altogether once its not used anywhere?. Tathra (talk) 00:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably? I think we had planned to replace the EP template with the IS one than delete the EP one (as stated) but since we don't have anyone working on EP stuff, that never really happened. ._. If you think replacing the EP with the IS one would do until we get this sorted out, go ahead? Sorry if I can't help. I never really had to figure something like this before.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think everything I changed has been changed back. The IS template should be able to work with all the variant inputs (Type/Affinity, Traits/Personality, Null/Void, etc) so there shouldnt be any issues. I'll go ahead and change the EP template, but if deletion is the ultimate goal, maybe a subtle note can go into it with a suggestion that users do a quick edit to change it if they see it anywhere. Dunno if there's a way to see all the pages where a template is used, so manually combing through the pages would probably be the only way, and in that case some kind of noticeable difference would definitely help. That can be figured out some other time though. Tathra (talk) 01:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think since Type/Affinity, Traits/Personality, Null/Void etc are just different terms used for the same thing, we should just use one for consistany. I'd use the IS one, since it's a more recent translation and cleaned up in comparison and all? As for the EP template...I don't know. I guess combing through the pages is the only way to deal with it... Thanks for all the help btw.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 And you used desu2 for the table? That's odd, althoug you're probably better off asking Bluerfn or Inpursuit. I also just noticed that the MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css have two different values entered for desu2, so I don't know what's going on there. Great Mara (talk) 04:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I believe it was when I proposed the color swatch for Desu2 to be switched from Blue to Pink. That was from my observation that DeSu2 publications by Atlus use the pink color rather than the blue. However, consensus was otherwise. I reverted the colors back in Common css but perhaps missed Wikia css. Thank you for pointing it out. BLUER一番 06:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Axe being Strike Axes are counted as Strike in P3, not Slash, and clubs are included as the same weapon type (I think it's specifically called "Bludgeon" in P3 I think?)--Otherarrow (talk) 21:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Weird, but OK. On a related note, I suggest we change the "Skills" pages a little bit and only have the common to every game spells like (ma)agi/(ma)bufu/etc at the top and then have everything outside of those in-every-game spell in the specific games list. This may be how its intended anyway, but thats how I'm going to go about putting stuff onto the pages. Its easier to remove stuff if its common than to add more in later, plus having the full lists of spells for an element will make it easier to see how common a given spell is or if its been changed. Tathra (talk) 21:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, that makes sense. If a skill is recurring, we should list it as such, and have the "moves unique to game" in their own sections. Like the spell pages, yes.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) P1 Support Sorry for completely botching what was what for P1 for all this time. Goodness, I feel very stupid. In my defense, they don't specify what is what and it is basically guess work based on demon subtypes, but even with a specfic subtype, demons can still get skills that fall under their primary type. I hope you understand...--Otherarrow (talk) 17:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :No worries man. I was just taking the types as listed somewhere else because, as far as I can tell, there isnt really an easy way to test in-game which type anything is, so sorting by the icon a skill uses is most convenient way (at least unless some serious testing is done). Tathra (talk) Lugh Lugh and Ildanch are different Personas in Eternal Punishment, yes. Do note that they are of different arcana. I think that Ildanach mutates into Lugh?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :The FAQs on EP are pretty sparse on persona info, so I have no idea. Guess Lugh will just get 2 entries for his Eternal Punishment stats. Tathra (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Style of class "table p3" Regarding your changes on Thebel Block: Why do you changed the style? It is not the one given by the classes "table p3"! If you want it the way you did, I suggest you ask for a change of the css rules. :Regarding the color changes? I'm going for consistency across the whole site for lists. See Club Zodiac, List of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Items, List of Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Skills, etc. The site-wide theme for stuff like that is black at the top and individual entries in the game's theme color. Tathra (talk) 08:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Then please ask for a change of the css rules! Using inline css is not the way this should be done. Arkondi (talk) 08:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, as there's still a whole lot of tables that need to be changed to use the proper game's table, rather than being built from scratch right there, plus a bunch of demon pages that still need to be fixed to match the Manual of Style, so my priorities are elsewhere atm. At least a few lines of 'background-color:black' at the top are a million times easier to change later than the hundreds of lines I've had to erase when changing stuff to use 'class="table game" Tathra (talk) 08:47, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ts ts ts. Well ... do as you wish. My main interest are the data. Arkondi (talk) 08:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC)